Problème Technique
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: Un hurlement retentit dans la Tour Stark. Qu'avaient-ils encore fait?


Captain America/Avengers (MCU) : Problème Technique

Personnages : Avengers et Bucky Barnes

Disclaimer : L'univers Avengers ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Marvel (sauf mes conneries, ça c'est bien à moi!)

Résumé : Un hurlement retentit dans la Tour Stark. Qu'avaient-ils encore fait?

Précision : Ne prend pas en compte Civil War, et Bucky a rejoint les Avengers après l'Ère d'Ultron.

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureuse de pouvoir poster un nouvel OS, j'ai eu cette idée après avoir vu Civil War début mai, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de l'écrire et donc de la poster avec les examens. Je l'ai fini il y a presque deux semaines et je m'en suis rappelée qu'il y a peu (oui, vous pouvez le dire, je suis un poisson rouge). Je remercie Grell de l'avoir corrigé et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Problème Technique_**

La Tour Stark trembla sur ses fondations pendant de longues secondes, faisant sursauter ses occupants. Il y eut un hurlement furieux et le calme revint, assourdissant.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda Steve abasourdi.

Clint lâcha sa manette et prit son arc dans un réflexe de survie. Ils entendirent Wanda jurer en russe, elle venait de se brûler en cuisinant un plat typique de Sokovie.

\- « Qui a hurlé ? », vociféra Natasha en revenant de la cuisine où elle discutait avec la plus jeune.

Steve haussa des épaules, Clint fixait la pièce comme s'il craignait que quelque chose sorte d'un mur. Ce qui se passa, puisque Bruce sortit de l'ascenseur d'un air complètement exaspéré.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », répéta Steve.

Bruce soupira avant de nettoyer méthodiquement ses lunettes dans un geste machinal qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Clint fit la moue avant de s'asseoir et de se remettre à son activité précédente, soit jouer. Steve regardait alternativement son dessin et son coéquipier et ami.

\- « Non… en fait ne dis rien. C'est Stark ? »

Bruce hocha la tête, toujours aussi exaspéré alors que Natasha se mettait à jurer dans un mélange d'anglais et de russe où l'on pouvait aisément comprendre à quel point elle trouvait le comportement de Tony gamin.

Il y eut un nouvel hurlement, qui leur sembla bien plus proche, mais cette fois-ci aucun Avenger ne bougea. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Tony, dégoulinant de sueur, il se précipita dans le Penthouse avant d'essayer de trouver une cachette. Tout cela sous le regard désespéré de ses collègues qui se demandaient ce que le milliardaire avait encore fait.

\- « Monsieur Stark a encore fait quelque chose sans se préoccuper des conséquences. », révéla Friday.

Wanda haussa un sourcil, avant de ricaner ayant lu les pensées de Tony. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, ne sembla pas apprécier puisqu'il la fusilla du regard, ce qui ne fit aucun effet sur la sorcière, et se mit à bouder. Il se cacha derrière un meuble, près de l'ascenseur quand il entendit des bruits de pas précipités venant des escaliers.

\- « Où est c'qu'il est c't'abruti ? »

Les Avengers papillonnèrent stupidement des yeux, lorsqu'ils virent Bucky écumant de rage et essoufflé, défonçant la porte des escaliers.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? », soupira Steve, sentant le mal de tête poindre.

Le visage de Bucky passa par plusieurs couleurs avant de rester fixe sur un rouge fureur particulièrement seyant. Il cherchait de partout, voulant retrouver Tony au plus vite et surtout sans avoir à expliquer ce que le milliardaire lui avait fait.

\- « Et c'est quoi tous ces bandages sur ton bras ? », s'étonna Clint en désignant le bras en question.

Bucky ramena devant lui son bras qu'il avait caché avec un bandage grossier, aucun morceau de métal n'était apparent, ce qui rendit curieux les Avengers.

\- « Monsieur Stark a fait du Sergent Barnes son bouc émissaire pour ses blagues. », révéla Vision qui venait d'apparaître.

Ils entendirent vaguement un « Espèce de balance ! » étouffé, les yeux de Bucky se rétrécirent et son aura meurtrière était presque palpable. Il bloqua l'accès à l'ascenseur de son corps avant d'envoyer dans le mur le meuble qui le séparait du milliardaire.

L'ingénieur papillonna des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de se relever et faire mine de s'épousseter. Tony se racla la gorge, essayant de garder contenance face à la fureur noire du Soldat de l'Hiver face à lui.

\- « TOI ! », Bucky était à deux doigts d'écumait de rage.

\- « Euh … oui ? Vous me cherchez ? »

Steve se pinça l'arête du nez, un mal de tête naissant à cause de ce qu'il se passait. Il ne savait pas quel frasque avait commis Tony, mais pour avoir mis dans un tel état son meilleur ami c'est qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose de conséquent.

\- « Monsieur Stark, vous devez assumer vos actes. » Gronda Friday telle une maman poule.

\- « Tony … Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? », demanda Steve avec appréhension.

\- « Mais rien ! », se défendit Tony en levant les mains dans un geste d'apaisement.

Bucky le fusilla du regard avant d'arracher les bandages qui cachaient son bras de métal, le révélant, il était d'une couleur assez surprenante. Il agita son bras sous le nez de l'ingénieur avant de vociférer.

\- « ET ÇA ? C'est rien peut être ? »

Le reste des Avengers se mirent à fixer le bras du soldat, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux et si le sergent n'avait pas été aussi hors de lui, ils auraient explosés de rire.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda Natasha.

\- « Ce crétin a peint mon nouveau bras et quand je suis allé me doucher pour me débarrasser de l'odeur… C'EST DEVENU COMME ÇA ! »

\- « Mais je savais pas que ça allait tourner rose Barbie au contact de l'eau. », essaya de temporiser Tony.

Les regards étaient équivoques, personne ne le croyait.

\- « Personne ne vous croit Stark. »

Steve était revenu au vouvoiement et à Stark, il devait vraiment en avoir marre.

\- « Monsieur Stark, d'après mes données vous venez de mentir. Vous avez fait exprès de créer cette peinture pour que le bras du Sergent Barnes soit rose au contact de l'eau. » Révéla Friday.

\- « Chuuut fallait pas le dire ! »

\- « Le mensonge est contre mes principes, Monsieur Stark. »

Une veine apparut sur le front de Bucky, il hurla de rage avant d'attraper Tony par le col et le secoua tout en l'insultant dans un nombre étonnant de langues.

Bruce eut pitié du Soldat d'Hiver, … à moins qu'il n'ait eut pitié de Tony qui virait au vert et il s'avança vers les deux hommes.

\- « Je vais me charger de rectifier ça, suivez-moi on va rendre à votre bras une couleur décente. »

\- « Aucun sens de l'humour… » marmonna Tony.

Il était assis sur le sol, essayant de reprendre contenance, son estomac faisant encore le yoyo dans son ventre. De ce fait, il ne vit pas le sourire absolument satanique de Bucky prêt à se venger.

\- « Ça va promettre.. » soupira Natasha.

Steve, lui, essayait de s'enterrer dans son fauteuil alors qu'il imaginait déjà le bordel qu'il y aurait maintenant que la guerre était déclarée entre ces deux-là.

/\/\/\

Il y eut un hurlement, tôt le lendemain matin qui fut assez fort pour réveiller une partie des Avengers. Ils accoururent vers la chambre du propriétaire, Friday les laissa entrer et ils purent voir Tony sortir de sa salle de bain presque catatonique.

Ses cheveux, maintenant d'une jolie couleur vert fluo attira le regard de toute l'équipe. L'eau dégoulinait, laissant deviner que le méfait venait d'être commis.

\- « Qui a mis de la teinture dans mon shampooing ? »

Le sourire satanique et le visage empli de joie de Bucky lui sauta aux yeux. Le soldat affichait une lueur de malice inratable alors qu'avec un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire il répondit.

\- « La loi du Talion, Stark. La loi du Talion … »

Et il repartit en vitesse en voyant la fureur de l'ingénieur, sous les yeux exaspérés de leurs collègues. Heureusement que leurs ennemis, ou même la population en générale ne savait pas que les Avengers étaient aussi gamins.

Leur réputation, quoi !

* * *

Le pire ? C'est que j'ai même pas honte d'écrire ce genre de trucs.

Review ?


End file.
